You Are My Love
by Aelyanna Maelan
Summary: " De toute manière, ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit tombé amoureux de moi, quand serait ce arrivé ? Quand a-t-il pu s'imaginer que… qu'il… m'aimait ?"


Couple : Draco X Harry

Dislaimer : Je suis J.K Rowling, promis, juré ! Bon, okay, ce n'est pas vrai…

Notes : Bon bah voili voilou un p'tit One-Shot comme on en trouve souvent. Si certains pourraient se demander pourquoi ce titre, et bien parce que ça correspond assez et surtout parce que quand j'ai écrit cela, j'écoutais cette musique ( qui vient du manga Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle) Oh et je vous en supplie soyez indulgents x) Homophobes, ou anti-Drarry, c'est pas ici ! Sinon, Enjoy =)

Sans savoir pourquoi, je m'éternisais à penser. Tandis que ses yeux verts me fixaient. Évidemment...Comment aurais-je pu le savoir? Ou tout simplement le deviner? C'est vrai, on passe notre temps à se battre et à se cracher des insultes au visage. En clair, on se déteste. Ah, oui, j'ai entendu un dicton moldu dire _« Entre la haine et l'amour, la ligne est très fine »._Quelle idée ! Ces sentiments sont opposés, ou en tout cas, très distincts… N'est ce pas ? De toute manière, ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit tombé amoureux de moi, quand serait ce arrivé ? Quand a-t-il pu s'imaginer que… qu'il… m'aimait ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Est-ce parce que je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon ennemi ? Je m'hésite à le regarder. C'est bête, ça devrait ne rien me faire… N'est ce pas ? Merde, Potter, à cause de toi, je n'arrive plus à penser. Potter… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi… toi ? Vraiment, comment as-tu pu ressentir de tels sentiments à mon égard ? Je t'ai insulté, provoqué, frappé, tout simplement pourri la vie… Bref, ce qu'on fait « entre rivaux ». Et pourtant, tu dis m'aimer. Serais-tu soudainement devenu fou ? Enfin, encore plus que tu ne l'étais avant quoi…

Par Merlin, à force de trop penser, j'en ai mal à la tête. Je réalise enfin, assis dans cette Grande Salle… Harry Potter, il y a tellement d'autres gens, mais malgré tout, c'est moi que tu as choisi. Quelle ironie… Dire que tant de gens te voudraient. Hey Potter… On m'a dit que tu avais l'air triste, quelle en est la cause ? C'est ma faute ? Hein, c'est ça ? Depuis une semaine, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. Enfin, « adresser la parole », c'est vite dit, tu ne réponds plus à mes attaques, comme avant. Tu ne dis rien. Suis-je bête… Je ne te sors plus de remarques désagréables non plus. Oui, je suis trop choqué. Une semaine… C'est aussi le temps depuis que j'ai appris… ça. Je m'en souviens très bien. Je ne sais plus trop qui a laissé échapper l'information. Mais je crois que tu l'avais sans doute confié à quelqu'un et que cela s'est ébruité. Oui, c'est sûrement ça… Puis la rumeur a couru, et très vite ! Elle m'est arrivée aux oreilles par Blaise, mon meilleur ami depuis toujours… Enfin, plutôt ex-meilleur ami. Comment ça ? Oh, c'est simple, Monsieur avait un faible pour toi. Chose qu'il m'a avoué, tout en criant, en même temps qu'il m'apprenait la nouvelle. Il m'a aussi qualifié de « traître ». Franchement, Potter, pourquoi ? Puis la rumeur s'est confirmée et est devenue LE scoop. Quand déjà ? Ah oui, un petit peu après que l'info se répande dans tout le château. Juste après ma « conversation » avec Blaise, je m'étais précipité dans la Grande Salle, où tu te trouvais, évidemment, entouré de tout Poudlard qui voulait savoir la vérité. Tu m'a aperçu puis a détourné le regard, et tu t'es enfui. Les gens ont en donc déduit que « Harry Potter est bel et bien amoureux de Draco Malfoy. » Je me demandais où était donc ton légendaire courage … Jusqu'à que tu reviennes dans la Grande Salle, ouvrant en grand la porte. Puis tu as crié : _« Oui, je l'aime, merde ! »_, et les larmes dans les yeux, tu m'as fixé. J'ai eu mal. Tes yeux trop verts, d'habitude si enjoués perdirent leur éclat en cet instant. Et tu es parti, et… plus rien depuis.

Même maintenant, tout le monde en parle encore. J'éprouverais presque de l'empathie pour toi. Presque… Etonnant. Mais ce n'est que de la compassion, rien d'autre ! N'est ce pas ? Vivement que j'arrête ce foutu monologue, j'ai la migraine à cause de toi, sale balafré. Et le truc le plus pathétique, tu veux savoir c'est quoi ? En apprenant que la rumeur disait vrai, Blaise s'est effondré. Je doute que tu n'étais qu'un béguin pour lui. Surtout quand on sait qu'il est du genre de mecs à coucher avec presque tous les garçons qui lui passent sous le nez, parfois même des hétéros. Preuve que n'importe qui est sous ton soi-disant charme. Potter, Potter… même ton nom est ridicule. Mais… rien que le dire fait battre mon cœur, enfin je veux dire, plus qu'à la normale. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre, des étincelles dans les yeux, un sourire accroché au visage… Et merde, j'ai envie de te parler ! **(1)** Mais encore, ce ne sont pas des signes. Ca ne signifie rien… N'est ce pas ?

Je crois que là, c'est moi le plus pathétique. Ce que je veux surtout savoir, c'est pourquoi tu es attristé. Je réfléchis, finalement, je ne peux en être la cause. Je ne t'ai rien dit après ton annonce, ni moqueries, ni insultes, alors pourq… Oh ! Ou bien, voulais tu une réaction, rien qu'une seule. Peut être ce que j'en pensais… Ce que j'en pense ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Harry… Merlin ! Je devrais arrêter de réfléchir, j'en viens par t'appeler par ton prénom. Je te déteste… Oui, tellement. Je te hais comme pas possible, pourtant… _« Puisque la haine ne cessera jamais avec la haine, la haine cessera avec l'amour. » __**(2)**_ Fichtre, pourquoi faut-il que je me rappelle de foutus proverbes maintenant ? Potter, je te regarde enfin, mais encore une fois, tu détournes le regard. J'en ai marre… Je me lève brusquement, sous les yeux des élèves et professeurs. Je me dirige vers toi. Tu ne comprends pas ? Pitié, Potter, je n'ai pas pensé tout ce temps pour en arriver à rien. Désormais, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. J'arrive devant toi, alors que tu m'observes, étonné. Avec tes yeux si … Arrête. Je m'approche un peu plus de toi. Tu essayes de dire quelque chose à moins que tu ne veuilles t'enfuir. Je ne t'en laisse pas le temps, dommage. Délicatement, j'emprisonne tes lèvres avec les miennes. Tu vois, tu l'as eu ta réponse. Doucement, tu réponds à mon baiser. Harry… Tes lèvres sont douces, chaudes et humides. Je te sens sourire sous les miennes. Ce sourire, je l'attendais, ça me fait du bien. Bien sûr, les autres sont ébahis. Mais tu sais quoi Potty… je m'en bats les ovaires. **(3) **Tiens, même Severus a l'air d'avoir du mal à avaler ça, vu son regard choqué à l'extrême, le pauvre ! Attention, ce n'est qu'un baiser, ne t'attends pas à plus… pour l'instant.

Tu m'emmènes en dehors de la salle, et nous nous retrouvons dans le parc. Que c'est romantique… Tu sors un papier, je te vois lancer un sort aussi… Ensuite, tu me le mets dans ma paume, puis la referme, m'embrasse très vite, et part tout aussi rapidement. Une fois de plus, je suis bouleversé… Est-ce le fait que tu sois parti comme ça qui me fait ceci ou… ton baiser, quoique bref ? Je m'en fiche, pour le moment, c'est ce papier qui m'intrigue, alors j'ouvre ma main. Le vent souffle… Des mèches s'échappent de mon visage ainsi que le papier qui s'envole. Je le vois planer devant moi, en train de se dérouler pour laisser place à un message manuscrit. Je n'ai pas le temps de lire ce qu'il y est inscrit, une voix s'en charge à ma place. La tienne… tout comme tes lèvres, elle est douce. Oui, j'ai toujours pensé que ta voix était belle, c'est une des choses sur laquelle je ne pouvais me moquer, le faire aurait été me mentir à moi-même. Tu devrais te mettre au chant, je pense, mais je t'en reparlerai. Je t'entends finalement dire : _« Si on me presse de dire pourquoi je l'aimais, je sens que cela ne peut s'exprimer qu'en répondant : « Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi. » » _**(4)**Il s'agit sans doute d'une conversation avec la belette. C'est bien de moi que tu parles ? Stupide griffon, tu vires Poufsouffle là, mais… j'aime ça. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches en même temps que le papier que je garderais précieusement pour te réentendre dire cela. Je vais m'empresser de te chercher, mais d'abord, j'observe le ciel. C'est bête… Je regarde au loin…

Le son de ta voix encré dans mon esprit, même si tu n'es pas avec moi, je suis avec toi… Oui, Harry Potter, peut être que je… Oui, mais laisse moi te le dire en face.

FIN

**(1)** = Bah quoi, ce sont bien des signes, non ?

**(2)** = Cette citation est de Bouddha.

**(3)** = Ne cherchez pas, c'est une expression que j'adore utiliser !

**(4)** = Cette citation est de Montaigne.

Note de l'auteur qui espère avoir plu : 

Bon, bah … Voilà, j'espère que ce ni trop rapide, ni trop absurde ! Certain n'apprécieront peut être pas le fait qu'il n'y ai pas vraiment de dialogue, que ce soit plus un monologue de Draco ou encore qu'il y ai trop de « … », oui oui ^^ J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possibles mais bon il y en a sûrement quelques unes qui se sont faufilées les vilaines 'Fin, bref, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bisoux, les gens ! Et n'oubliez pas, review … ou pas.

~ Warning, il y a une fangirl derrière son écran … et elle mord ~


End file.
